


Switch up

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bodyswap, Dip and Wendy switch bodys y'all, F/M, NO WENDIP!, dip and Paz are dating btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Dipper brings Wendy with him in adventure and things go a little off the rails. Will they find a cure? Definitely. Will there be shenanigans? Absolutely!





	

When Dipper came rushing down the stairs late this morning, Wendy James Corduroy had to hold in her laughter. His hair was tousled and his hat was crooked. His shirt was more wrinkled than usual and he looked like he had rolled out of bed only a few minutes ago.

"Hey nerd. What's with the new look?".

Dipper looked at her confused. "What new look?".

She snorted. "The whole homeless look. I must say you are rocking it". 

He looks over himself and sighs. Yeah I'm in a rush. I gotta return these library books in-". He stops talking to heck his watch. "12 minutes and 43 seconds exactly, or the librarian will suspend my card". 

"Why can't you just ask for more time?". Wendy asks taking her feet off the counter. 

"Pfft. The librarian guy, Ron, hates my guts. I may have a history of books being lost or destroyed by creatures. And he dosen't belive me cause of the whole 'never mind about that' law, so it's kinda hopeless".

He checks his watch again. "10 minutes and 25 seconds. If I take the cart I'll still make it". He turns to leave,before stopping and turning around to face her again. "Hey you wanna go monster hunting with me later. Mabel bailed on me".

She nods. "For sure dude". She points finger guns at him and he chuckles heading out the door. It's been a while since just the twitter of them had been on a hunt. It'll be fun. Just like old times. 

She props her feet back on the countertop hoping no one else will come in today. She closes her eyes and falls asleep into a nap.

-|-

 

Dipper walks in later, the bell above the door ringing awakening the red head from her nap. The grin on his face speaks enough so that she knows he fixed his problem. His hair is a bit neater and his hat is on right. He looks more awake and his clothes are only regular wrinkled. 

"Ready for that mystery?". He asks her, leaning against the counter. 

She nods, stretching. Wendy briefly fingers her axe, making sure it's secure in the pocket before standing up. She grabs her plaid over shirt, since she's only dressed in a green tank top and it might get cold. 

They venture out, Dipper saying goodbye to Ford before leaving. 

"So what exactly are we looking for". She asked after a while. They were near the middle of the forest and she had no clue what they were doing. 

Dipper flipped through the pages of the journal(his own which he was currently writing). "Well Ford wanted me to look for this plant with magical properties. He wants to find out what it does exactly and see if it's useful".

She nods in understanding. "And you wanna get some info for your nerd book, right?".

Dipper nods, his head halfway in his book. She rolls her eyes. He's still the same mystery obsessed nerd. The only difference is that he's slightly taller and has glasses. He might have loosened up a bit and have a girlfriend now but it still won't ever change.

They reach an edge to the forest. A circle with no trees or grass. Just dirt. At the center lay a plant. 3 big leaves that circled around its stem and a flower that seemed like a mix of a sunflower and a daisy that was colored a mix of blue,green,purple, and red. 

"Uh. Hey dude". Wendy says aloud to Dipper, who dosen't look at her. "Is this your plant thing?". She asks. He finally pokes his head out of his book and sees the plant. "Woah. Yeah. Yeah! This is totally it! Thanks Wendy!". He crushes her in a hug. She noogies him and ruffles his hair. "No prob dude". 

Dipper walks closer to observe the plant and is surprised when it twitches. As in,surprised enough to jump back about 4 feet and almost stumble into the redhead who was busy looking at trees. Her family had never went this far out for trees. These looked way better than the last nes at the middle of the forest. She'd have to tell her dad about this place. 

"Wendy!". Dipper hisses at her,breaking her trance. "What? Why are we whispering?". She whispers to him.

He points at a deer that's staring at them and the redhead immediately quiets. 

The deer pranced away and Dipper walks a few feet to the other edge of the clearing. He sits down in front of a plant and opens his journal. He starts sketching the plant and takes a picture of it before writing the features down. 

Wendy mills around bored. She thought about asking Dipper if she could help but decided against it since he was doing his nerd thing.

"So what does it do?". She can't help but ask after 10 minutes sitting there doing nothing. 

"Huh?". Dipper looks up wincing,his neck is locked up from looking down for so long. 

"I dunno". He says after a minute of rubbing his neck. "That's what we're here to figure out I guess. We'll get it back to Ford and he'll test it in something in the lab. Hopefully it's useful". 

Wendy gums in agreement and sighs as Dipper dives back into his journal. She lays down in the soft grass and decides to nap in the warm sunlight. 

-|-

"Wendy? Wendy!". Dipper looks up after receiving no answer from his friend. He looks around and finds Wendy laying in the grass, asleep.

He checks his watch. Two o'clock! They had been out for at least and hour. He stands up and stretches, then walks over to where Wendy is. He shakes her and she shoots up with a defensive strike to his stomach which sends him to the ground with a groan. 

"I'm my gosh! Dipper are you okay?". Wendy asks concerned immediately standing up to help her friend up. 

Dipper answers with a groan. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm just jumpy after....y'know". She says. 

Dipper gives her an all knowing look. He'd gotten the worst of what Bill Cipher had to offer and some nights he still woke up from nightmares. 

He stood up, albeit a bit wobbly but nonetheless he was up. 

She grabbed his journal carefully and was about to hand it to Dipper when her attention was pulled to the flower. It seemed like it had changed since the last time she'd seen it. It had been been more pink before right? Now it was a light shade of blue. Maybe she had imagined it.

"Hey Dipper. Didn't that plant seem different earlier". He turns his attention from rubbing his sore stomach and glances at the plant. "Uh. Maybe. I didn't color the sketch. Looks the same to me".

"Typical boy. Can't noice the difference between a magical flower or a new haircut". Dipper snorted. "Your a girl? I hadn't noticed". She shoved him lightly, by she's strong enough so that he stumbles".


End file.
